


A Snowflake's Blessing

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, old, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss keep each other company during another raging snowstorm. (Written before RWBY's release, characters OOC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowflake's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's written in the summary but I want to make sure I get the point across.
> 
> This was written in February, a while after the white trailer was FIRST released, which means that this work will be out-dated and OOC in comparison to the actual characters. It was written based off headcanons for their personalities, and Weiss being a secluded princess was a very, very popular theory back then. (Honestly, I'm surprised how childish Ruby actually is still, but I'm not complaining.)
> 
> I'm going to keep this work because I like how it turned out, and many people enjoyed it when it first came out. I guess you can call it a relic from the old days, if you want. I'm planning to write some more current RWBY fanfictions when I get the time, so if you enjoyed this you might want to keep on the lookout for more.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

The moon hid itself behind clouds again.

She could almost hear the vicious attack of the snowflakes as they overtook the world all around her. Their freezing cold touch still seeped through the doors to the lonely mansion she sat in now. Shakenly in her hand she held a warm- or at least lukewarm- cup of tea, nonchalantly sipping it as she listened to the howling winds that carried along the blizzard. It was almost peaceful, save for the lack of silence.

Blizzards were rather common now and were something she was used to, for a castle however it could use better heating. But she'd ignore her complaints, she was merely a guest here afterall.

Ruby perked up slightly, turning her gaze over to the hallway nearby as she hear the light footsteps of her companion returning; another serving of hot tea and snacks resting on the tray she carried delicately in her hands. She gave a light nod as she sat down across from her on the small table, hiding a small smirk as the girl sighed and rested a hand on her cheek. "This is the coldest one yet, huh?"

"To be honest, I wasn't sure how I was going to bear with it." The two swapped the now-cold cups for the fresher ones; Ruby quickly chugging down her drink without hesitation. "Your company has definitely helped a lot." Her cold fingers slowly lifted up her drink, taking a small sip and tasting the dull flavors. Anything was better than to taste the coldness in her mouth.

"Weiss, you're too flattering. You're a famous singer, aren't you? Finding company should be pretty easy." A smile that had appeared on Ruby's face slowly disappeared as she watched Weiss' blank expression turn to a frown. "I didn't mean to be offensive. You have a gorgeous voice, afterall."

Weiss stayed silent for a moment, contemplating something in her head before quietly smiling and whispering "Thank you," before quickly taking in another sip of tea. She was such a charming but quiet girl, with a beautiful voice that everyone loved. It seemed like such a happy and simple life in Ruby's eyes; but Weiss herself seems to be convinced otherwise.

'I'm almost jealous," the cloaked girl spoke, chuckling. "Whoever wins your heart over is sure to be the happiest person alive." She set her tea down, and stood up; walking over to Weiss. "I guess I should thank you for saving my life instead of making you hopeful about the future, huh? How rude of me. I don't have much but--"

Her voice was stopped as she was grabbed and forced down to Weiss' level; her eyes showing clear surprise as she was thrown into a kiss. Their lips lightly touched each other for what seemed forever before Ruby was gently let go. She stared down at the quiet girl, a heavy blush across her face. "W-Weiss..."

"I'm sorry," she spoke up, getting up out of her seat and turning away from Ruby. "I just... I don't know." The girl looked down at the ground, ashamed of what she just did. "You don't have to repay me, by the way. Your company was all I could have ever wanted." She began to quickly walk away, almost certain her visitor didn't want to see her again.

But the lonely girl was wrong, and she felt a hand quickly grab her and carefully pull her back. Ruby, now almost alike to a gentlemen, caressed the white-haired girl in her arms, lightly moving a lock of her hair away from her face. A perplexing grin was now on her face as she looked towards Weiss lovingly. "I wasn't sure you'd be happy with a mere traveler like me, especially one without much of a name to her face." She slowly brought her face towards Weiss', their lips almost touching again. She lightly spoke again, her warm breath against Weiss. "But if you're happy with me, I would stop at nothing to keep that feeling in your heart."

Their thoughts of the freezing cold faded completely as they kissed again, more passionately this time. With their arms wrapped around each other, they escaped the loneliness that both had seeping in their hearts.


End file.
